Radioactive
by LLM99
Summary: Tris and Tobias train initiates story. All the initiates are real people I know. I am obviously not V. Roth. There are a lot of OCes. Sorry in advance for so many people being OOC.
1. It's Time

**Another Tris and Tobias train initiates story. I know I have already done own of these. This one is different. It also all told from initiates' povs. Yes, I decided for this song because of Imagine Dragons. Each chapter title will be one of their songs. Um this chapter is told from the first jumper's pov, and it is as he hits the net.**

Whit's POV

A net envelopes me and I slightly bounce back up. I just jumped off a building. I just jumped off a building. There's no way the could have killed all of us, the faction would die off. Multiple hands are outstretch to help me out. I take the largest one, I am not a small guy. The man attached to the hand is scary looking. I mean he's not like so ugly or anything, but just how he studies me. He looks like he's trying to figure out everything about me without even talking to me.

"What's your name?" A short, blonde girl next to him asks. She's kinda cute, but honestly she kinda looks like she's twelve.

"Whit." I state.

"Make the announcement, Four." she says to the guy who helped me up.

"First jumper, Whit." The Four guy yells. The Dauntless he yells to erupt in cheers. They're cheering for me.

"Welcome to Dauntless." A pretty, tall girl on Four's other side looks at me slyly. Damn she's hot. I hope she's my trainer. I hear a scream and turn to see a yellow blur. Amity. The pretty girl shows me where to stand and I get a good look at her. Dark skin, chocolate eyes, short black hair, straight top teeth, kinda crooked bottom teeth, still really pretty. Once all of the other initiates jump we stand waiting for something to happen. "DAUNTLESS BORNS! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME, YOU DON'T NEED A TOUR!"

Once they leave it's just Four and the short girl. "My name is Four, this is Six. We are going to be your instructors."

"Is everyone's names numbers here?" A Candor, Sara I think, asks.

"No, we have real names, but we go by Four and Six." Six smirks.

"Why?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"Because, Erudite, that is our number of fears. Four is the lowest number in history and Six is pretty damn close." Six says.

"What is the average number?" Evan, a friend of mine, asks.

"Normally 15ish." Four shrugs. I hear muttering. They turn and we follow. Huge double doors open. "THIS IS THE PIT!"

"Real original name there." Sara snickers. Six shakes her head and we walk in. Pit is probably the best name for this place. A huge cavern. I hear running water, it sounds like a river. But we're underground, how?

"This is the Chasm." Six yells and points to this huge drop off. "One of you will end your life here, one always does."

"Who did in your initiation?" the amity girl, who I didn't catch her name, asks.

"She doesn't look like she's twelve, let alone sixteen." Samantha replies.

"I am nineteen and could kick your girly butt any day." Six says monotone.

"Prove it." Samantha says hotly. She keeps checking out Four.

"Ignore her, she's been a idiot as long as I've known her." Lauren rolls her eyes. We all laugh.

"If you're so smart then why didn't you stay in Erudite?' Samantha asks.

"Because Samantha, unlike you, I chose based off my aptitude test." Lauren smirks. "What was your's? Dead? Too stupid for Erudite, too big a liar for Candor, too stuck up for Amity, too cowardly for Dauntless, love your ugly self too much for Abnegation, the factionless wouldn't take you." We all laugh and Lauren undoes her braid. Even Four laughs. "I got more against you than you will ever know."

"Okay, we need to show you guys the dorms and cafeteria, then you are free to do whatever you want." Six interjects. Lauren keeps looking around for something, or someone. Her boyfriend came here two years ago. For her sake I hope he made it. The dorms have enough bunks for all of us andwe all claim one. Lauren and Samantha get as far away from each other as possible. Sara gets on the bunk below her and a really tall Candor girl gets the one next to her. "To the cafeteria!"

* * *

"Hey, Lauren." I say.

"Hey, Whit. I knew you'd come here." she smiles.

"I had no idea you would." I smile back.

"No one did, I didn't until it happened." her smile suddenly fading. "I didn't come here because of him if that's what you're thinking."

"I know, you're not an idiot." I laugh.

"Bubba!" She exclaims.

"He's here?" I ask and turn to see Bubba, that's not his real name. No Erudite would name their kid that. It's his dad's name. He wasn't Erudite born.

"Lauren?" he starts to smile. He runs to us and hugs her. "You idiot, you shouldn't have come here for me."

"You know me too well to think I would do that." I hear the smile even if I can't see it. I quietly walk away and walk over to Evan.

"Stupid love birds." he mutters and picks at his food.

"You're telling me. How on earth did that, get him?" Samantha asks. "And why are you friends with her?"

"She's been my friend for years, Samantha." I say.

"What do you guys think of Four and Six?" Kylie asks.

"Four is H-O-T, hot." Samantha moves her hands around with her words.

"Six isn't bad." Evan mumbles.

"I am your girlfriend, you will not say such things." Samantha hits him.

"So you can talk about how hot a guy is and I can't say a girl is pretty?" Michael asks.

"Correct." Samantha flips her hair. She is such an idiot. I look back at Lauren and Bubba. They're talking and eating. Sara and tall girl are listening in. I want to know what they are thinking. Probably something like, 'we just met this girl and now we are friends, but we have to deal with her boyfriend.'

"You guys are going to have to help us." Samantha motions to herself and Kylie.

"With what?" I ask.

"We are going to get Four and Bubba, obviously." Kylie says.

"Well, good thing I've been wanting to break up with you for a month, but felt bad and my parents told me I couldn't." Evan smiles. He's free of her.

"So, you're going to help us?" Samantha asks, hopeful.

"One question, who gets Four, who gets Bubba?" I ask.

"I get Four." They say at the same time. "No, I get Four."

"Let's see who can win Four over, and who can win over Bubba." I say.

"Fine." They agree.

**What do you think? It is going to be very different from 'Initiates'. All of the initiates are people I know. Yes, Samantha is a total butthole in real life, I will show you just how bad she is later if I continue. What Lauren says (yes, it's me, I stick myself in my stories a lot) is what I've wanted to say to her for so long. We absolutely hate each other. Whit is my childhood best friend. Evan is this really nice guy that Samantha pushes around a lot, they aren't dating in real life. Sara is my short little best friend. Mattie is a super tall girl that is also a friend. Bubba is the guy I like. Kylie is a jerkface that all of my friends want to shoot in the face with a machine gun. The unnamed Amity girl is Alex, a really smart, nice girl I know.**


	2. PSA

**PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT**

**When you are reviewing to my (or any) stories, please use proper grammar. Instead of 'u', please type 'you' or 'y', type 'why?'. Thank you for your consideration. I do not enjoy trying to decipher your reviews. I know the other authors on here must not either.**

**I want to know what you think, but please do not speak Walmart.**

**Also this ':)' is Voldemort, this ':-)' is a smiley face.**


	3. Demons

**Don't hate on my PSA. I got more reviews on that than I have a chapter in a long time. Ummm I am not Veronica Roth. There is obviously no war************IMPLIED DIRTY STUFF************* ****my characters don't do anything, it can just get really perverted. Like super mongo perverted, because some of the characters that I'm introducing today are super perverted. I eat with these people, too. It is terrible sometimes. Eating is hard around them. They will turn anything to something dirty. If you ask I'll give examples.**

KIRSTEN'S POV

"So, what do you guys think about our instructors?" I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Four is um not an ugly dude." Sara says awkwardly.

"Girl, he is hot." I say.

"Don't be his creeper. Just because Mr. Stinson isn't here so you can't be his creeper, doesn't mean you have to be someone else's." Caleigh points out.

"I also think that he and Six are together." Lauren says.

"Why do you think this?" Sharon asks.

"Because, if they are the only ones with numbers for names, it must be a couple thing. Also, have you seen how he looks at her?" Lauren says and takes a bite of her muffin.

"Mr. Stinson was married." I point out.

"I don't think they're married, but I think they are as good as." she takes another bite.

"You know this how?" I ask.

"Six has got an engagement ring on her left ring finger." She smirks.

"You are like creepily observant." Mattie says, wide-eyed.

"They're cute together." Sharon states.

"Yes, I ship it. Ten, that is what we'll call them." Mattie says excitedly.

"OTP." Lauren smiles.

"How was your time with Bubba?" Caleigh wiggles her eyebrows.

"We didn't do that!" Lauren exclaims.

"Sure." I drag it out.

"We kissed, that's it." Lauren says.

"What kind of kissing?" Sharon asks. "Did you guys make out?"

"A little." Lauren whispers. "We mostly talked and held each other."

"Ah." Sara says.

"I did hear some weird stuff, though." Lauren shakes her head.

"Like what?" I ask eagerly.

"Um, well it turns out Four's apartment is right across from Bubba's. Bubba closed the door behind us when he was taking me back to the dorms and I heard something crash. I asked what it was and he just shrugged. I heard cussing and screaming coming from a room. It turned out to be Four's room. A girl was yelling. It wasn't like in terror, though. Four wasn't hurting her, I think. I don't know, but it wasn't like a kid getting beat up. It was like she was encouraging him or something. We just kinda walked away." Lauren says awkwardly.

"I bet they were doing the frick frack." Mattie says.

"The frick frack?" Sara asks.

"You know, the thing." Mattie explains, kinda.

"The thing, like the wedding night thing. The thing that Kirsten and Caleigh were saying Lauren did with Bubba." Sharon explains more fully.

"Oh, my gosh." Sara says, horrified.

"Yea." I nod my head and give a really creepy smile.

* * *

"Grab a gun." Six yells. We all scramble for them. All handguns. I stand between Lauren and Caleigh. Four and Six showed us how to shoot and I do everything they said. That didn't prepare me to be pushed almost off my feet. I didnt hit close to the target. I look down my left, no one has, then my right. There is a big gaping hole in Lauren's.

"How?" I ask. She shrugs and shoots again, hitting the middle. I gape at her. She smirks and hits the same hole. Four notices and walks over to her.

"You have good aim, Erudite." He comments.

"Thanks." Lauren says, looking him in the eye. She's not afraid of him. Most of us are.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Shouldn't you know it? I mean don't you have a list or something?" She cocks an eyebrow. He chuckles. He chuckles.

"I guess I should, but I don't." His face goes blank again.

"Lauren." She states.

"Well, Lauren, it seems that you are the most skilled with a gun by far." Obviously, Four, we just started shooting.

"With all do respect, sir, I have never touched a gun before, just because I am pretty good doesn't mean I will be the best by the end of the day." Damn, Lauren doesn't break eye contact. Four smirks.

"I like you, Erudite. Don't mess it up." He turns and walks away.

"What the hell?" I think aloud.

"I have no idea." Lauren shakes her head and shoots again. Perfect aim. I shoot again and hit the outermost ring. Mission accomplished, for now.

Eventually we are all hitting the center reguraly. Lauren has gotten so bored she made a smiley face with bullet holes. "Lunch!" Four calls.

We all run for the cafeteria. They're serving fried chicken, yum. We sit at our regular table. Sara is the first to speak. "What did he mean when he said 'I like you, Erudite. Don't mess it up'?"

"I think he likes her confidence, that she doesn't shrink back when he talks to her. I find him extremely imntimidating, but Lauren will look him in the eye." Sharon says.

"I have no idea. I'm glad he likes me, because that must mean I'm not on his 'to kill if given chance' list." Lauren smiles. We all laugh.

"I got a good look at Six's ring when she was helping me." Mattie says.

"Is it an engagement ring?" Caleigh asks.

"That is one hell of a rock. It's beautiful honestly. It is definitely an engagement ring, though." She nods her head.

"What did it look like?" Sara asks.

"It was a heart-shaped, black diamond surrounded by smaller, white diamonds. I looked on the band and it said '4+6=10'." We all sigh, that last part is pretty cute.

"Four can pick a ring." Lauren speaks up.

"I heard my name." Crap.

"We were um talking about what we thought we were going to do next." I choke out.

"I may not be a Candor, but I know you're lying." He glares at me.

"We were talking about Six's ring." Lauren says and looks right at him, the rest of us are kinda looking anywhere but.

"Oh." He says.

"When's the wedding?" Sara asks.

"After initiation, if you make it, then you can come." I may get to go to a wedding, great.

"Six, you have great taste in men." Mattie says as Six walks up next to Four.

"Who has a great taste in rings." Sharon nods towards the ring. Damn, that is a big rock.

"Thank you." Six smiles at us. "He's mine, though, so don't get any funny ideas."

"We're not the ones you have to worry about." Lauren shakes her head. "That's Samantha and Kylie over there."

"What do you know anout them?" Six asks and sits in the empty chair.

"Samantha is as stupid as a bag of rocks and is too girly to do anything. Im amazed you got her to shoot. They both think that they're perfect. Kylie is a kiss-up and will oretend to be this perfect little girl. She spit on me once, in church." Lauren says. "Samantha thinks that everything and everyone is below her. She will look down at anyone and will do anything to get what she wants."

"Do you think you could beat them up?" Six asks all of us.

"Easy." We all say together.

"Looks like we have the first fights lined up." Six smiles at Four.

"We have to fight each other?" Mattie asks, shoked.

"Yea, it isn't that bad." Four shakes his head.

"You better not be lying." Caleigh mumbles.

**I really do have almost perfect aim. Honestly, the first time i went shooting it was real good. Umm please review!**


	4. On Top of The World

AN:I MADE A DAUNTLESS CAKE! I also watched my teachers put on a talent show for us. There was one male teacher involved and he was by far the best. The guy is really boring. He teaches History and is really lazy. He rapped Dr. Seuss. No joke. There is no excuse for my taking so long to update. Not V. Roth.

SAMANTHA'S POV

I look at the board. I'm fighting Sharon, Kylie is fighting Mattie. Evan is fighting Lauren, good. I don't care about the rest. Four calls for our attention. "First fight, Mattie and Kylie."

Kylie winks at Four as she walks into the circle. Mattie's friends encourage her. "Start." Six nods. I don't really watch, my nail is all messed up. I pick at it, trying to make it better when I hear, "Winner, Mattie!"

"Yea." Lauren claps. Evan will take her down. Mattie looks unscathed as she walks back to her friends. Kylie is passed out on the floor. Four and Whit carry her off the floor. I'm sure Four could do it on his own, I don't know why Whit is helping.

"Caleigh and Kirsten." Six yells. They're friends, this is going to be interesting. They circle each other, not wanting to be the first to make a move. I feel something crawling on my arm. I look down and there is a huge spider. I scream. Everyone turns to look at me.

"What is it Samantha?" Six asks.

"Sp-sp-sp"

"There's a spider on her arm." Whit says and hits it, squishing its guts onto my arm.

"Ewe!" I squeal. Lauren, Sara, Mattie, Caleigh, Kirsten, and really everyone else laugh. Even Four. He cannot laugh at me. He cannot think I am undeserving because in all actuality he is lucky I think about him how I do. There are plenty of attractive men in Dauntless. "Shut the hell up!"

"Can't help that you can't deal with a little spider. I told you, Dauntless isn't a good place for a little self-loving, ugly wimp like you." Lauren smiles, crossing her arms.

"It was huge!" I yell.

"It was about as big grain of rice." Whit says.

"Only fighting that is going to be done on our time is the fights we assigned, Kirsten, Caleigh." Four shouts.

"You keep mispronouncing it." Kirsten mumbles.

"What?" Four asks.

"You keep mispronouncing my name." Kirsten says louder.

"Then how do you say it?" he asks.

"Keersten." She replies.

"Not how it's spelled." Six mumbles.

:-)

"Samantha and Sharon." Four yells. Evan is currently nursing a bloody nose and Lauren is knocked out. Her friends (minus Sharon) are taking care of her. They all watch as we take the center. I give Four a very seductive look and turn back to Sharon. "Begin."

Sharon's fist connects with my jaw. I yelp in pain and stagger back. I'm down, but not out. I kick at her, but she's fast. Faster than I anticipated. Her foot hits my side and knocks the wind out of me. I fall to the ground, holding my throbbing side. I gasp for air. The last thing I see is Sharon's foot swinging at me.

When I wake up, no one is near me. No one is looking after me like they did Lauren. Is that saying something? My side and jaw both hurt. My left eye won't open. Something sticky is on my face. I touch it, blood. I didn't even get a hit in. I slowly sit up and see a white wall. Everything, white. I'm in the hospital. A nurse walks in; despite her white clothes it is obvious she is Dauntless. Her face has piercings and there is a tattoo of something going from her wrist to where you cannot see the end. "You can go. The fight was pretty bad is what Four told me. You didn't get a hit in." she doesn't even look at me.

I huff and leave. I don't deserve that kind of treatment. Once I get to the pit I see Lauren, Sharon, Mattie, and Sara walking to the tattoo parlor. I should get a tattoo, but right now I need to get cleaned up.

LAUREN'S POV

"Hey guys." Six smiles when she sees us walk in.

"Hey Six." We all say at the same time.

"Where's Caleigh and Kirsten?" she hops off the stool she was sitting on.

"Oh, they wanted to sleep." Mattie explains.

"Ah," Six nods, "So what can I do for you guys today?"

"I want a cross on my wrist." Sara says.

"How ornate?" Six starts sketching in a book.

"Um not plain, but not huge, all black." Sara says.

"How's this?" Six holds out an amazing sketch of a cross.

"I love it!" Sara exclaims.

"It's beautiful."I say.

"What about the rest of you?" Six flips the page.

"I want a dream catcher on my side." Sharon motions to where she wants it.

"What color?" Six asks and starts sketching.

"Pinks and purples; brown for the leather." Sharon says.

"Bud." Six calls.

"Yea." An older man walks from the back.

"These girls want tattoos." Six nods to us.

"Well, neither me nor Tori has anyone right now." Bud shrugs.

"Here, short one wants this." She holds Sara's tattoo out for Bud to see. "Wrist."

"Alright, follow me." He motions for Sara. They go and Sara sits down in one of the empty chairs. She bits her lip as Bud preps to give her the tattoo.

"How's this Sharon?" Six flips the sketchbook for us to see. Wow.

"You are an amazing artist, Six." Mattie nods her head.

"It's perfect." Sharon exclaims.

"Tori's are better; she can do this for you. I wanted to make sure you got a female to do this because of where you want it." Six tells us. "Tori!"

"What's with all the yelling, Tris?" Tori asks and walks from the back. Tris? Must be Six's real name.

"We got a group of transfer girls wanting tattoos." Tris motions to us and Sara.

"What do they want?" Tori asks, eyeing the drawing.

"Blondie wants this on her side." She hands Tori the picture and Tori nods.

"Alright Blondie, this way." Tori walks to one of the other empty chairs and Sharon follows.

"Mattie?" Tris asks. "I want two roses, here." Mattie motions to her right shoulder. "No color, just outlines and a little shading."

"That'll look good." Tris agrees. "I'll do that and we can do Lauren after."

"Alright." Mattie takes the final chair and I stand next to Sara. She grips the armrest as Bud lines the needle with her skin.

"This is gonna hurt." He says. Sara nods and the needle starts to pierce her skin. Sara sucks air between her teeth. I can't look. Soon Sharon and Mattie join her in the noise of pain. Instead of looking at them I look at the tattoos ideas on the walls. I didn't think about getting a tattoo when I came here. First thing I was thinking of was getting through initiation, not having fun. Fun has never been high on my list of priorities.

I think of the fairytales my mother told me to make me go to sleep when I was young. I always wanted her to tell me Cinderella. I loved it, later I started to love Beauty and the Beast more and then Rapunzel. But one thing my mom always said when she told me Cinderella was 'A dream is a wish your heart makes'. She sang me a little song about it. Though she couldn't sing, neither can I, I loved it. It was one of those things you thought your parents were perfect at everything, no matter how terrible they were.

I start to hum the song. Well, what I remember of the song. It's been so long. When you turn eight you are expected to start acting responsible and such in Erudite. My mother was Amity; it's where she learned all of the stories. My father was Dauntless, I inherited his aim. I act just like them and look just like my dad, except with fairer skin and slightly lighter hair.

"That's all." Tris says. I look over at Mattie. She's looking at her tattoos in a mirror.

"Wow, that's incredible." Mattie commends. I walk over.

"That is pretty amazing, Six." I agree.

"Thank you." Tris smiles at us. She bandages Mattie so the tattoo can heal properly. "Might wanna go easy on using that shoulder. It should be healed enough to fight in the morning, but it will still be sore and sleep on your left side."

"Thanks Six." Mattie smiles and slips the shoulder of her shirt back.

"What about you, Lauren?" Tris asks.

"I want 'A dream is a wish your heart makes' as the outline of a hear right here." I pat the back of my right shoulder

"Anything in the heart and what color?" She asks, starting to sketch again. "What font?"

"Nothing in the heart, dark, royal, navyish blue, a curly font, understated though." She seems to understand exactly what I mean because the sketch is perfect. I nod vigorously.

"Alright, it's going to take a minute for me to get cleaned up and ready again." Tris starts doing just that and Mattie and I go watch Sharon. Tori is maybe a third of the way through with the coloring. So far it looks great.

"You have to show that off once it's fully healed." Mattie informs Sharon.

"How?" Sharon asks.

"Crop top, sports bra for training." I shrug.

"I'm not Samantha." Sharon spits at us.

"Come on Sharon, you have to show it off. It looks amazing!" I plead.

"Fine, but only once it's fully healed." Sharon concedes.

"That'll be in a few days." Tori informs us.

"Lauren." Tris calls. I walk back over to her. "Lie on your stomach." I do as she says. "Ready?"

"Yes." The needle piercing my skin feels like a shot, but then getting another and another and another. By the end it stings more than it really hurts, like a paper cut or something.

"There." Tris says once she finishes.

"Thanks Six." I say and look over my shoulder at the mirror she is holding up. My skin is all red and sensitive to the touch. She bandages me up and tells me to sleep on your left or stomach, which may be too uncomfortable, though." She rings all of us up and we leave.

"I am going to see Jonathan for a little while. He said there's something he needed to tell me."

"Bye." They all say together. I run/walk to his room and knock on the door twice. He opens the door and smiles at me.

"Hey." He gently pulls me to his chest.

"Hey." I smile at him. He's gotten taller; I actually have to look up at him. "What did you need to tell me?"

"Well, we haven't been on a real date, ever." He pulls me inside his room.

"True." We never really went on dates in Erudite. We would walk and go to public events together, but that's really it. We haven't even kissed. Not that I would really admit that to anyone. I was lying when I said we made out.

"I was wondering if you would want to go to dinner tomorrow night, just the two of us." He slips his fingers between mine.

"When and where?" I smile.

"About 5:30, meet me here, wear something pretty." He kisses my forehead.

"How formal?" I ask. "Would I need to wear a dress?"

"I wouldn't mind a dress, I've never seen you in one." He smiles at me.

"Fine." I turn to leave, but he grabs my wrist. He didn't get a good hold and I quickly slip away from him and out the door. He grabs me again and presses his lips to mine.

"I've been waiting four years to do that." He smiles at me.

"Then do it again." and he does, oh, he does. His arms around my waist and mine around his neck. I hear footsteps and someone clear their throat. We pull apart. Great. Four. My luck sucks.

"You're in front of my door." He says without emotion.

"Sorry." We get away from his door.

"You better hope she gets in." He tells Jonathan as he opens the door and walks in. "Good luck, Erudite."

AN: Fluff. There is a legit plot to this. You like the tattoos?


End file.
